1. Field
The subject disclosure relates to lighting and lighting fixtures and more particularly to a self-contained LED light fixture particularly useful in a seat-mounted aisle and stairway lighting configuration.
2. Related Art
In the past, aisle lighting has been used in theatres and other venues for assisting patrons in ascending and descending aisles, stairways, and the like.